


Fleeting Moment

by Schmidt1012



Series: Ride Home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Good Parent John Winchester, Jealous John Winchester, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, POV John Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, but not really, discussion of bottom!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: The morning after Dean snuck into John's room, Dean woke his father up in a way that has proved very popular in the past. Caught up in the heat of the moment, Dean did something John never thought he would enjoy.Or...The one where John got more than what he asked for.





	Fleeting Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the third part that's been long overdue.
> 
> \---
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. :)

 

Whistling at the kitchen, John heard a yawn behind him while he was plating the last batch of scrambled eggs he prepared for breakfast. Bland oatmeal was his first choice but after realizing he had time to cook, John opted for a simple but decent meal, fried eggs and toasts. Planting his ass on the counter, John watched his youngest son, Sam, slowly tread the kitchen with the same confused look he gave last night, the night he cooked spaghetti.

His relationship with his youngest was never good. Well, at least it’s only one-sided. John always gave Sam everything he needed but the boy always wanted more. Like when John had noticed how thin Sam was back then, so he left his minimum paying job for a better one. He had noticed how smart Sam was and their last school couldn’t meet his standards, so he found him a better one, but his had boy thought that he lost his job again and needed to move. Sam had wanted a bigger apartment because they could afford it, so John complied, again.

 _Someday_. John hoped. _Someday, Sam will understand._

Blinking hard as though he was hallucinating, Sam asked. “Am I dreaming?”

“Why’d you say that?” John countered before downing his second mug of coffee, still feeling tired after what he and Dean did earlier.

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on, kid, tell me.” Reaching for the pot of coffee, John poured himself another mug and shot his son a look, silently asking if he wanted one as well but Sam shook his head no.

While waiting for Sam to speak, John closed his eyes, took a lungful of coffee aroma, and intently listened on the shower spray coming from the bathroom. The memory was still fresh in his mind, the day Dean had locked himself up in there when his first heat started – the day where everything had changed. He remembered the confusion, the fear, and the sweet scent of Dean wafting inside their apartment. If he focused hard enough, he could almost hear his son humming their favorite AC/DC song, Back in Black.

“Why are you the one cooking, and not Dean?”

“What do you mean?”

Eyes still closed, John mentally hummed some random Led Zeppelin tunes while remembering how he taught Dean real music. His eldest loved it so much he started collecting his own tapes for them to listen to. John even remembered how Dean tried to bribe him with a t-shirt when he came home late after sneaking out to watch Black Sabbath. But Dean leaving Sam alone made him too angry back then to appreciate it, now he couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

“It’s just… I know you, dad. You’re that kind of alpha who seizes every opportunity you see. Now that Dean presented as an omega, I just thought you’re up to something.”

John’s eyes snapped open at that. The statement coming from his son stung, a lot, and John tried to hide it by quickly drinking his coffee, burning his tongue in the process but those words had hurt more. He might’ve done many things in the past he’s not proud of, but fuck, he’s trying his best. Yes, he _seized every opportunity_ he’d got but it’s all for the sake of his boys. _Why can’t you see it, Sam?_

And the way Sam suspected he’s planning something to Dean made him nauseous. It’s too early for a fight, but his youngest knew how to push his buttons, turning his good mood into sour. Dean would be worried if he smelled the pain and annoyance radiating from him.

“Why the hell are you thinking of that?” Without hiding his irritation, John slammed his mug on top of the counter.

“Well, omegas are _submissive_ , dad, and I’m pretty sure you’ll take advantage of that. You know, make him your perfect son. He already blindly follows your orders back then. Can you imagine him saying ‘no’ to you now?”

John hated not only his youngest tone but also how he described him and his older brother. He’s fine about Sam judging him – or even hating him, but he couldn’t let Sam believe what society says. Dean might be an omega, but he was never submissive, John guaranteed it. And after Sam pointed it out, John realized that his Dean truly didn’t disobey him, except that one when he sneaked out to watch a concert. True, Dean saying no to his alpha was close to impossible, but Sam got it all backward. It was John who couldn't say no to Dean.

Not really sure of what to say, John pointed at their breakfast and pushed the coffeemaker’s button to reheat it. “Eat your eggs. And don’t say that I’ll treat your brother less because he’s omega. I don’t believe in that shit.”

Distracting himself with the machine’s low hum, John didn’t hear the shower stop, and when the bathroom’s door slammed open, Dean’s scent quickly enveloped the room. Pupils starting to dilate, John turned and saw a half-naked Dean walking towards him with only a threadbare towel wrapping his lower half.

Reluctantly removing his gaze from his son’s tight abdomen, John locked eyes with Dean who’s smirking at him, knowing full well how he affected his father. _You fucking tease._ John couldn’t even deny the scent of arousal his body was producing, and when Dean’s eyes flickered at his crotch, he couldn’t help but scowl at his son.

Reckless as always, Dean leaned in and kissed away the scowl from his father’s face.

John was sure it was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but his mouth _involuntarily_ latched to suck at his son’s lower lip. His son smelled sweet but his lips tasted sweeter, and all he could do was sighed at the kiss, yearning to reach the back of Dean’s neck to deepen it. He blamed Dean’s body for making him stupid – horny and stupid; he’d just finished swiping his tongue across the inside of Dean’s mouth when his eyes fluttered shut.

_Damnit, you taste perfect._

Three seconds too late, his brain finally decided to work and reminded him that they’re not alone, that Sam was sitting at the table, eating breakfast, less than ten feet away.

Quickly pulling his head back, because pushing Dean away was never good in his book, John scanned their small kitchen, trying to find where Sam went. _Motherfucker._ John cussed when he didn’t see Sam on his seat with half-eaten toast. _He saw us._ He thought; panic already building in his guts.

The sound of clattering bottles caught John’s ear. Eyes darting where the fridge was, he saw Sam’s crouching shadow while looking through their fully stocked fridge. _Did he saw us?_ John dreaded, but Dean’s low chuckle answered his worries, shoulders shaking as he tried to control laughing at his father’s scent.

“Fucker…” Heart still beating fast, John muttered through gritted teeth before punching his chuckling son who easily dodged it. “Don’t do that again.”

“Do what?” Dean shrugged, trying his best to look innocent. "Besides, you're the one controlling your tongue, not me."

John couldn’t believe he was having that kind of conversation with Dean, his son, and it confused him even more about what exactly was their relationship.

“Gross, Dean, put something on. I can see your butt cleavage.” Sam said after fishing out a box of orange juice. Closing the fridge with his foot, he marched back towards his seat and continued eating his breakfast, unbothered by his brother's self-confidence.

Dean just waved Sam off before clapping his father’s shoulder. He grabbed the coffee pot and refilled John’s mug, not bothering to get his own. “I thought we’re having oatmeal, the one with brown sugar?” Leaning against his father, Dean hummed at the smell of freshly brewed coffee, fully aware that John was enjoying inhaling his scent.

Pushing his eldest son towards the table, John sat down opposite of Dean and said. “Well, I had plenty of time, _fuck you very much.”_

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sam beaming at him with a mouthful of eggs, hand splayed in his direction. Sighing deeply, John fished out his wallet and gave Sam a dollar for their ‘swear jar’ dedicated to Sam’s laptop. If only Sam could see that he’s not that bad, their relationship would skyrocket. But considering what he and Dean were doing under the sheets, he figured that the dream of coexisting with Sam would never happen.

With that in mind, John lost his appetite and offered his breakfast to Dean who gratefully took it. Watching his eldest son wolf down his eggs, his heart grew twice its size when Dean shot him a smile, the glimmer on his eyes held promises but John wouldn’t assume if it’s what he hoped for. They couldn’t make it work. No, he and Dean were not even on the same page. What they have was only physical, and it's his fault to feel things he shouldn't have.

_It’s just too damn long since someone looked at me like that._

 

* * *

 

Earlier that morning, the image of Dean sucking the head of his cock while fondling his hairy balls had materialized in his dreamless sleep. Slurping sounds mixing with his son’s moans and gagging noises whenever he tried to take more of his alpha cock had filled the empty room. If it was real, John could almost feel how wet and warm his son’s tongue was against the underside of his length, and how Dean shyly flicked his tongue on the tip of his cock before wrapping his lips around his length had his toes curling.

What made everything real was the sweet scent of slick wafting inside the room. Through his half-lidded eyes, John observed how the dark empty room they were in had started to form like his own bedroom. He was not dreaming after all. Looking down at Dean, whose cheeks were hollowed from sucking his cock, John propped himself up using his elbow and reached out to card his son’s short hair.

“Damnit, where did you learn to do that?” John half croaked, half moaned. His throat was either dry or still sore after Dean’s rough oral fun a few hours ago. Releasing Dean’s hair, John watched his son release his cock with an obscene pop before nuzzling his pubes.

“From the best.” Winking at his father, Dean answered, hot breath hitting his skin as he lowered his mouth to suck on John’s balls while lazily pumping the hard length.

He should stop what was happening, but with every flick of Dean’s tongue, John’s resolve was getting a little less certain than before. Lifting Dean’s head up, John guided Dean’s mouth back to his cock and watched his son’s spit-slicked lips get stretched while taking the tip. The sight of it caused his cock to leak pre-come in which Dean happily lapped before slowly taking him deeper, hand wrapped around the building knot where his mouth couldn’t reach.

His stomach churned at the random thought of Dean _serving_ other men on his knees because the things Dean could do with his mouth was no amateur at all. Damn it, last night he got jealous of Dean’s girlfriend, but now… fuck… just thinking about it made him want to punch someone.

 _No one must see you like this_. He possessively thought.

Below him, Dean gave the tip of his cock a hard suck before brushing the underside with his lips. “Come on, _alpha_. You know what I want.” Dean challenged before swallowing half of his length, chocking himself.

Calling him alpha had spurred something animalistic inside of him, and he knew what exactly Dean was doing, but he wouldn’t cave. He wanted it to last, to remember, and to savor every second of it thinking this would never happen again, so he had kept his ass glued on the mattress and let Dean do all the work, head bobbing up and down.

With a demanding hum from Dean, feigning defeat, John spread his leg, held Dean’s head between his hands, and started bucking his hips, slow. So slow he knew Dean would get frustrated and start raping his own throat if he didn’t get what he wanted. John wouldn’t let that happen though. If Dean wanted his throat to be fucked thoroughly, he would do it at his own pace and correctly.

Without breaking eye contact with his son, whose eyes started to water, John unsheathed himself from Dean’s slack mouth. He got off the bed, pulled Dean so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, and ordered. “Stick out your tongue and breathe through your nose.”

After experiencing it first hand, he knew exactly what to do without hurting his boy. He knew when to sheath his cock deep inside Dean’s fluttering throat and when to pull out for Dean to breathe. Holding his son’s head in his hand, fingers carding the short light brown hair, John began to thrust. Slow and steady, he fucked Dean’s tight passage without acknowledging the challenging look his son was throwing at him. Dean wanted it rough, but they’d get there – _next time_ , John was just letting his son get used to the huge intrusion lodged in his throat.

Between Dean’s legs, his cock roused proudly, smearing pre-come on his taut stomach. The horny teenager was actually enjoying himself albeit the slow-paced mouth fucking.

“Fuck,” He grunted when Dean swallowed around his cock, “I’m close.” Pulling away from Dean’s mouth, spit running on his lips and chin, he started jacking himself off, eyes glued to his son's lust-filled eyes. After a few tugs, John spilled his load all over Dean’s flushed face and mouth, corrupting his son’s face with his thick seed. Luckily for him, what’s little left of his brain cells was enough to think to bite his bottom lip to stifle his groan. “Don’t swallow.” Knees weak, he ordered while shoving his come into Dean’s open mouth with his calloused fingers.

Pulling Dean on his feet with one swift motion, John plunged his tongue into Dean's mouth, sharing the taste of himself. While his tongue was exploring his son’s mouth, his hands were busy mapping his son’s naked body until he reached Deans neglected cock. It’s Dean’s turn now.

He was just about to go down on his knees when Dean quickly maneuvered their body, slamming his back against the mattress and pinning both of his hands above his head, Dean’s weight heavy on top of him. It’s humiliating to be handled that way by an omega – by his son, but John was still blissed-out to care. Besides, his body was still a little lax due to his orgasm.

“This is okay, right?” Breathless, Dean asked while peppering his father’s stubbled jaw, his cock hard against John’s hip. John only agreed with a lazy nod, rolling his head back to give his son a better access to his neck.

The way Dean’s mouth and tongue curiously explore his sweaty skin had his cock hard again. Fuck, he wanted to ask his son to quickly finish his business but he too was enjoying it as much as Dean was enjoying himself. And as expected, Dean buried his nose again in John’s pit before taking a lungful of his scent. John was about to tease Dean about getting his rocks off on weird things, but the words turned into a moan when Dean drew a long wet stripe with his tongue.

Dean’s mouth traveled south, dragging his teeth against John’s abdomen, passing the treasure trail and leaving a hickey on the hip, until it reached the base of his father’s cock. With a firm grip around the knot, Dean started polishing the knob, sucking what was left of John’s come.

“Stop.” John chocked out. The oversensitivity of his cock was rendering his speech useless, and all he could do was squirm underneath Dean. “If you keep doing that…” With an affirmative hum, Dean sucked hard one last time before pulling away with an obscene pop.

“Lie on your stomach," Dean whispered, his voice trembling with need. A little impatient, Dean did it himself - flipping his father – when John was moving too slow. “You okay with this, old man?” Dean asked after mounting his father, pressing his length on the cleft of John’s ass.

“Do whatever you want.” John chuckled. Thanks to Dean’s slick and their sweat, the cock wedged in his ass was sliding smoothly, sending different kinds of odd pleasure when the head nudged his entrance. It’s weird calling it entrance when nothing yet entered it. _Yet… where the hell did that thought came from?_ “Just be quick, you hear me? We don’t have much time.”

Dean didn’t answer, busy kissing John’s spine.

Supporting himself with one elbow, John twisted his body and draped his arm around Dean’s neck to kiss him. It’s a little uncomfortable, but at least he could see and kiss Dean. The taste of his come was still lingering there. And he wouldn’t get tired sucking it from Dean’s tongue.

After exchanging a few fevered kisses, Dean dragged his lips away having John bit his lower lip before finally letting go and started moving.

“Squeeze your ass for me, alpha," Dean ordered, his thrusts were starting to get rough and fast.

Face planted on the mattress, John was lost with the pleasure of Dean’s length sliding in his ass. He didn’t hear what Dean just said but his body seemed to understand what his son wanted and followed, his hips meeting Dean’s brutal thrusts. With the blood pumping in his ears, all he could hear was his muffled moans and Dean’s heavy breathing, blocking the creaking of the mattress.

 _Are we this loud last night?_ John thought, hands futilely anchoring his body by clutching on the loose sheet. Trapped between the mattress and his abdomen, Dean’s movements above him were enough to apply pressure on his cock. He’s close. Out on the corner of his eye, there in the mirror, he could see Dean’s solid figure moving above him. Mesmerized by how Dean ground his hips, John didn’t notice when Dean lowered his head.

Out of nowhere, a white blinding pain shot through John’s body that had him screaming. It’s painful but there’s something euphoric about it that pushed him over the edge, spilling his second load on the ruffled sheet. “Fuck.” John cursed through gritted teeth. With his unfocused vision, he thought he blacked out there for a second. All he did was lay there and take every punishing thrust Dean was giving to him and he’d never been so exhausted his entire life.

“Next time, I’m fucking you for real.” Dean panted, jerking his father from his high by soothing the _ache_ on John’s shoulder with his tongue. “I want to hear you scream my name… see your toes curl… mark my back…”

John didn’t hear what Dean said next, panic started building in his guts. Dean just bit his shoulder for fuck’s sake – claimed him. Even though Dean was his son and everything about their relationship was wrong, happiness has surged inside of him, filling the void in his heart that had been left empty for so long. If there were any trace of his distressed, John hoped Dean couldn’t scent it as he focused on Dean’s lips against his skin. So what if Dean just got caught in the moment? At least he could pretend that Dean actually chose him to be his mate, he’d take whatever he could get.

Too busy thinking and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, he didn’t notice that Dean too had reached his own climax, smearing his backside with thick, sticky come. Fuck, his room was starting to smell like sex – sweat, slick, and come – and he needed to wash his sheets.

“Get your lazy butt off me.” Still breathing heavily, John ordered when he heard his son humming contently on his back. “You’re too heavy.”

“So, you’re cool?” Dean asked after rolling on his side, his hand resting on the small of John’s back. “Me, popping your cherry, old man?”

John didn’t answer. He just growled when Dean’s hand – fingers – became adventurous and started probing his hole. Dean didn’t falter and kept going, trying to slide a slick finger in, so John had to sit up even though his body was protesting. He wasn’t ready to bottom. Hell, alphas’ physiology wasn’t made for that. His ass would be pure muscle and _tight_ , penetration would be close to impossible, not like omegas’ plump asses – designed to accommodate delivering a pup.

“I’ll shower first,” John said, torn by the idea of Dean topping him. It’s not off the table though. He’s just not ready. “Go start the coffeemaker.”

“Want to take a shower together?” Dean offered with a lopsided grin, dismissing his father’s words. “I’ll scrub your back.”

“Don’t press your luck, kiddo.” Kissing Dean’s temple, John said. He could scent how content Dean was through his tousled hair and how Dean’s body buzzed when he clasped his shoulder. “How about some breakfast instead? I’ll fix us some oatmeal later.”

Dean snorted at that and teased. “Preparing a meal twice in a row? That is so not like you, Dad.”

“Shut up,” _I’m happy._ “And get your ass moving. I’ll be needing that coffee.”

As soon as he was alone inside the bathroom, the first thing John did was to inspect his shoulder where Dean bit him using the mirror above the sink. There’s nothing to look at though, except for the developing bruise – _or hickey_. And even if Dean's teeth had succeeded in breaking into the skin, it wouldn’t be enough to leave an actual claiming mark; the scar would just heal.

Only alphas could do it.

No matter how much John tried to deny it to himself, he wanted a claiming mark of his own; something that would tell the world that he was Dean’s – even though Dean would never be his.

"You're thinking like a needy chick, John," John said under his breath with a slow shake of his head, remembering the lazy smile on Dean’s face when he left the room.

 

* * *

 

“What’s up with you today, Dean?” Sam asked in the backseat, eyes peeking on top of his book.

The three Winchester men were on the road, John driving his sons to their school. It’s their typical morning ride, Sam reading one of his books, Dean browsing his tape collection, and John tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Nothing’s special, except that the color of the sky seemed bluer, the birds’ song was sweeter, and the traffic was magically bearable. Maybe Dean just happened to pick a great Alabama song that had John singing along with him, creating a pleasant vibe in their drive.

“For someone who’s recently got dumped by his girlfriend, you look awfully happy," Sam observed. “It’s like you’re not broken-hearted at all."

That piqued John’s interest. He should feel bad that his son got dumped, but the possessive alpha inside of him was screaming _mineminemine_ , that Dean was his. Only his.

“You got dumped?” John questioned with a little amusement in his voice. Sitting in the passenger seat, Dean nodded with a tight-lipped smile. His eldest was known to be the heartbreaker, not the other way around. Hell, Dean had no idea what he’s doing with his father. “When?”

“Last night.” Sam chirped, poking his head between the seats. “Lisa came last night and broke up with him.”

_Last night?_

“You’re such a tattletale!” Dean yelled half-heartedly as he tried to push Sam’s face, shoving his brother back into his seat.

The boys might look like they’re having fun, being loud and everything, but John’s nose caught how the scent wafting inside the Impala has changed. It went from happy to a mixture of hurt, shame, denial, and sadness. John’s worried scent was there too that Dean probably noticed when he sat up straight after pushing Sam one last time.

John cleared his throat and got Dean’s attention. “Why did you two break up?” Without looking at his son, John asked as he tried to ignore the unsettling ideas why Dean had slept with him last night. That Dean was vulnerable and just seeking comfort. He’d said he would be fine but how come he’s not? “What happened between you two?”

“Nothing,” Dean mumbled, trying to look busy by tinkering with the car’s AC. “It’s a mutual break up. We have different interests.”

“More like you two have one very similar interest.” Sam snickered, his back pressed against the door, trying to distance himself away from Dean.

“What do you mean by that?” John asked as he made a turn, they’re a few blocks away from the school. Beside him, he could see Dean's fist clenching and unclenching, like the subject was personal or sensitive. He wished he could take the question back but it was already hanging out there, and all he could do was to wait for Sam to say something or to wait for Dean to intervene.

“Lisa is omega, too.”

“So?” _Fuck._ John internally cursed. He and his tongue would be the death of him.

This time Dean turned, pointed a threatening finger at his brother and said. “Shut your word-hole, Sam.”

“What? It is basic knowledge that omegas need an alpha for their knot, Dean, that you and Lisa aren’t compatible. Or you’re just afraid that Dad would found out that you’re having sex with men now? That you’re begging for a knot?”

"Sam," John growled. The teasing, that turned into a heated argument, between the brothers was cut-off by the sudden halt of the Impala when John abruptly stepped on the breaks, almost throwing all three of them off of the car with its force. His vision started spinning after hearing those words from his youngest. And he didn’t know what was worse: Dean having sex with other men or his fifteen-year-old son casually talking about omegas and knot. “Apologize to your brother.”

“But it’s true! Lisa broke up with Dean because they’re both omegas. That Dean doesn’t have a knot.”

"I said, shut it, Sam." Dean burst into his seat. Even though Sam's a little insensitive with his words, John couldn't smell any sign of hurt in Dean’s scent. In fact, what John’s nose caught was nervousness. “I’m the one who broke up with Lisa, okay.” Dean took a deep calming breath and turned to look at John. Not at Sam but at John, as though his father was the one who needed the explanation. “I broke up with her because I don’t like cheating on her.”

“So there’s someone else?” The teasing in Sam’s tone returned, feeling a little braver, he wedged himself again between the seats to bat his eyelashes at Dean. “Is _he_ an alpha?”

Eyes still locked with his father, Dean didn’t get affected by his brother’s antics and said with a shaky breath. “Yes.” Dean was about to say more, judging by how he opened and closed his mouth, but the piercing sound of school bell cut him off. Classes would start in five minutes.

Weirdly, John had stopped the car in front of the school.

“Darn it, Dean. Now we’re late.”

"Language," John warned but Sam was already slamming the door and started dashing like crazy towards the building, his heavy backpack comically swaying left and right. What snapped him from watching his son disappear was Dean’s firm hand on his arm. Its warmth was welcoming and felt like home. “How about you, aren’t you going to be la--”

Dean leaned forward and captured his father’s lips with his, and before John could even respond, he was climbing off the Impala.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Dean tapped the hood a few times with his fingers, as though contemplating for something, before turning and walking away.

Baffled, John savored the lingering taste of Dean’s lips in his mouth.

_The fuck did just happen?_


End file.
